60 Second
by La714BinDdi
Summary: Hanya 60 detik bagi Hyuk bisa bertemu Hongbin,kakak kelasnya. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kak Hongbin .." HyukBin. Hyuk x Hongbin from VIXX


60 Seconds

Tittle : 60 Seconds

Cast : Han Hongbin (VIXX)

Author : La714BinDdi

 _Hanya 60 detik bagi Hyuk bisa bertemu Hongbin,kakak kelasnya yang bersekolah sebelah sekolah Hyuk yang tidak memanfaatkan waktu berharganya itu_

" _Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi,Kak Hongbin"_

16.00 KST

Waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi para siswa JF Junior High School. Karena apa ? pastinya meninggalkan tempat paling membosankan bagi mereka.

Han Sanghyuk,atau bisa kita sebut Hyuk,bersama sahabatnya,Yook Sungjae dengan satu cone ice cream di tangan mereka tengah berjalan menuju halte bus dekat sekolah mereka. Namun,iris fokusnya tiba-tiba berhenti pada seorang namja tak cukup tinggi dengan lesung di pipinya yang juga dengan beberapa temannya. Seketika Hyuk membatu.

"Kenapa kau diam ? ." Tanya Sungjae

"Kak Hongbin." Gumam Hyuk namun masih didengar Sungjae.

"Nugu ? Kak Hongbin ?." Ucap Sungjae dengan keras. Sampai Hongbin di sebrang jalan dapat mendengar suara Sungjae.

Seketika,Hongbin melirik kea rah Hyuk dan Sungjae.

Seketika,Waktu terasa berhenti,ruang waktu hanya milik Hyuk dan Hongbin.

 **10 detik pertama,keduanya masih membatu dan saling menatap satu sama lain**

 **30 detik selanjutnya,mereka mulai mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan berbicara**

 _Flashback_

Jellyfish Junior High School

"Hyuk-a! maukah kau pulang bersamaku dan Peniel hyung ? Sekarang hujannya deras." Tawar Sungjae

"Tidak,kau duluan saja, jika aku bersamamu dan Peniel-hyung,yang ada aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk,Lagipula aku bawa payung." Jawab Hyuk

"Tidak apa kau kutinggal sendiri disini ?." Tanya Sungjae ragu.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini,pergilah. Peniel-hyung menunggumu." Jawab Hyuk

"Kalau begitu,aku duluan. Annyeong Hyuk-a." ucap Sungjae dan langsung pergi menemui Peniel.

Hyuk tak langsung pergi dengan payungnya karena menurutnya, pergi disaat hujan sedang deras-derasnya hanya akan membuat kotor menunggu hujan sedikit reda,Hyuk bermai dengan air hujan ditangannya sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu.

"Wow! Suaramu bagus juga,sayang sekali kau berhenti ditengah-tengah lagu." Ucap seorang pemuda berlesung di kedua pipinya. Menyayangkan Hyuk yang hanya bernyanyi sampai tengah lagu.

"mm..mwo ? k..kkau..siapa?." ucap Hyuk kaget,karena menurutnya,semua murid Jellyfish Junior HS yang masih diam di sekolah hanya dirinya.

"Aku Hongbin,Lee Hongbin. Kelas IX-A,kau sendiri ? ." Tanya Hongbin

"eo?Aku Han Sanghyuk,panggil saja Hyuk. Kelas 8-C ." jawab Hyuk

"Hyukkie,kenapa kau belum pulang ? ." Tanya Hongbin

"Hyukkie?."gumam Hyuk dengan muka memerah. Hey ! siapa yang tidak merona mendengar namamu dipanggil dengan panggilan manis oleh orang 'setampan' Kak Hongbin.

"Karena hujan masih sangat deras,jadi aku tunggu sampai agak reda hehe.. Sunbae sendiri ?" lanjut Hyuk canggung.

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku Sunbae,cukup Kak Hongbin saja,dan kenapa aku masih berada disini, karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku di perpustakaan." Jelas Hongbin

"Kukira hanya aku yang masih berada di sekolah." Ucap Hyuk

"Hey! Kita sepemikiran ! oh ya, suaramu tadi bagus sekali ! apa kau seorang penyanyi yang masih trainee di suatu agensi ?." tanya Hongbin

"ah,ani.. Kak Hongbin terlalu memuji." Ucap Hyuk malu-malu

"Itu kenyataannya Hyukkie." Jawab Hongbin

"Kak Hongbin! Hujannya sudah tidak terlalu deras,Kak Hongbin pulang kearah mana ?." Tanya Hyuk

"Rumahku ? kearah Cheondamdong,wae Hyukkie ?."Tanya Hongbin

"Wah! Kalau begitu kita searah ! ini sudah terlalu sore,dan hujan tidak akan reda,bagaimana kalau kita berbgi payung ? Kakak mau ?." Tanya Hyuk

"Wah,apa kau tak keberatan ?." Tanya Hongbin

"Kalau keberatan,aku tak akan menawarimu Kak."jelas Hyuk

"Kalau begitu,aku terima dengan senang ,biar aku yang pegang payungnya."ucap Hongbin menawarkan diri.

"Ige,Kajja !". ucap Hyuk semangat

Semenjak naik busway,Hyuk dan Hongbin tak berhenti bercanda ria sambil tertawa-tawa. Terkadang,banya orang ikut tersenyum melihat kearah Hyuk dan Hongbin. Hingga tak terasa, mereka sudadah sampai di Cheondamdong street.

"Kak,aku duluan ne ^^ annyeong!." Ucap Hyuk dengan sedih karena akn meninggalkan Hongbin.

"ne,hati-hati Hyukkie." Jawab Hongbin

"semoga kita bisa sering bertemu lagi." Gumam Hongbin saat sesudah Hyuk turun

*Sepertinya Hyuk dan Hongbin saling mengalami 'Love at First Sight'

Namun,sepertinya kenyataan tak berpihak pada mereka,karena kesibukan Hongbin yang akan menghadapi ujian membuat mereka jarang Hongbin dan Hyuk merasa kesepian.

Bahkan sampai Hongbin lulus,Hyuk tak dapat datang saat hari kelulusan Hongbin karena sakit yang dideritanya. Membuat Hyuk sedih dan sering mengumpat gara-gara sakit.

Darisitu,mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu,walaupun JF Junior HS dan JF Senior HS masih satu yayasan dan dengan gedung sekolah yang bersebelahan, tapi, bagi Hyuk dan Hongbin bagai terpisah sangat jauh hingga ujung dunia. Berlebihan memang, tapi,mereka yang merasakan bukan author-,-

 _Flashback off_

 **10 detik selanjutnya, mereka mulai memasang senyum bahagia di wajah mereka**

 **10 detik terakhir,mereka saling menyapa dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Jangan lupa, senyum bahagia di wajah mereka.**

"Annyeong Hyukkie ! Bogoshipeo.". Ucap Hongbin

"Annyeong Kak Hongbin ! Nado Nado Bogoshipeo." Ucap Hyuk setengah berteriak.

Saling tersenyum,menyapa, dan bahagia dalam 60 detik. Sebelum Sungjae menarik tangan Hyuk untuk menaiki bis-yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Hyuk-a ! kajja ! bis-nya sudah datang." Ucap Sungjae sambil menarik tangan Hyuk memasuki bis.

Dalam bis,hyuk langsung membuka jendela bis dan memunculkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hongbin dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Hongbin.

"Annyeong Kak Hongbin !." teriak Hyuk untuk yng terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam bis.

"Sungjae-a! Terima kasih karena telah meneriaki Kak Hongbin !". ucap Hyuk

"ne,aku tahu kau merindukannya." Jawab Sungjae

'Aku menyesal tak memanfaatkan waktuku untuk melihatmu tadi,kak Hongbin!

Saat kita beremu lagi,aku akan menyapamu lebih ramah lagi.

Aku akan lebih terbuka lagi di depanmu kak !

Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi…

Saranghae Kak Hongbin,Lee Hongbin'. Batin Hyuk


End file.
